


Seriously?

by Hunterhold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterhold/pseuds/Hunterhold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was proud to say she never had a straight girl crush. Emphasis on was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction I'm writing so I'm sorry if it's terrible. The chapters short but I'm sure the rest will be longer. I was short on time.

**Lexa  
**

It is the day before spring break and all I can think about is this girl. She isn't in any of my classes, or I would have noticed her. Is she on my team? I still don't understand why the school has to split us into teams. There are only two reasons why we have them. The first is so we know what lunch we are in. The second is so we know what teams we are on for the last day of school. Our school gives us these challenges every year on the last day of school, ranging from physical tasks like tug of war, to mental like chess. The team that wins gets their picture up on the wall and what I assume is a plastic trophy. Looking at it now I sho... Oh crap.

"Crap I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and..."

"It's fine, I was distracted too." I said. As I picked up my books I realized I ran into the girl that has been in my head all day.

"...Clarke." 

"What?" I sputtered.

"My name is Clarke." Oh.

"I'm Lexa."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lexa, and again I'm so sorry, but I actually have to run or else I'm going to be late for my class."

"Again it's fine, see you later Clarke." I assured her.

"Later Lexa." She yelled as she ran off.

All I could focus on was the fact that I just found out the name of that girl. Clarke. I wonder what her last name is?

"Hey Lexa, you're going to be late if you don't pick your jaw off of the ground and hurry." Anya shouted as she walked past me.

First off, rude. Second off, she was right.


End file.
